1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan clutch.
2. Related Art
A fan clutch is known from DE 103 38 432 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference, and which is designed as a fluid friction clutch, is used in a cooling system of a motor vehicle. The fan clutch is driven by the motor vehicle engine and drives a fan attached to the clutch housing as a function of the cooling requirements of the cooling system. This attachment is via a flange ring which, on the one hand, is embedded into the fan hub and, on the other hand, is attached to the clutch housing in a manner that allows it to be removed, in particular with the aid of screws. The attachment is either on the back of the clutch (FIG. 1 of DE 103 38 432 A1), i.e. on the side facing the engine, or on the front of the clutch (FIGS. 8 and 9 of DE 103 38 432 A1).
A further fan clutch designed as a fluid friction clutch is known from DE 197 53 725 C2, which is incorporated herein by reference, and in which a fan is attached to the back of the clutch housing.
3. Description of the Background Art
For the purpose of attaching a conventional fan, attachment bores as well as machined surfaces which must be mounted on the front or back of the clutch, depending on the type of attachment, i.e. on one or another housing part, typically have to be provided in the coupling housing. This can require different housings, i.e. different diecasting moulds—in part for the same clutch—which increases the production costs. A further disadvantage is the fact that the fan clutch, i.e. the clutch and the fan, requires a great deal of effort to be disassembled if any maintenance and repair work is to be done. For example, this makes it substantially more difficult to replace a V-belt, which is situated between the fan and the engine and is used to drive auxiliary units.